guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rollerbeetle Racing (arena)
Rollerbeetle Racing is a mini-game featured in the Canthan New Year special event. In this game the player takes the form of a Rollerbeetle. This match has six teams, Blue, Red, Yellow, Cyan, Purple and Green, each consisting of a single player. This is not a "normal race," though, as the player may use skills to boost speed and skills to slow down and hinder competitors. Getting there Characters access the outpost by talking to the Rollerbeetle Trainers in Shing Jea Monastery, Lion's Arch and Kamadan during the Canthan New Year event. Skills The player's normal skillbar is replaced with a fixed skillset as follows: #Rollerbeetle Dash: For 5 seconds you move extremely fast. #Harden Shell: For 4 seconds, you cannot be knocked down. #Ram: All adjacent enemy rollerbeetles are knocked down. #Distracting Lunge: All of target Rollerbeetle's Skills are disabled for 5 seconds. #Spit Rocks: You spit rocks at target rollerbeetle. If they hit, that target is knocked down. #Rollerbeetle Echo: For 20 seconds, this Skill is replaced with the next Skill you use. Rollerbeetle Echo acts as this Skill for 30 seconds. #Rollerbeetle Blast: Target rollerbeetle is knocked down. #Super Rollerbeetle: For 10 seconds, you move extremely fast and cannot be knocked down. *"fixed skillset" does not mean you can not move the skills around to better suit your racing needs. How It Works Players become a rollerbeetle and then race along a standard track, using skills to advance their position. Players can only move with the keyboard, as mouse movement is disabled. Following works, but the pathing is poor, with the beetle running into barriers rather than moving around them. Given that mouse movement is disabled, the pathing limitations are likely intentional. The first three skills (Rollerbeetle Dash, Harden Shell, and Ram) are available at the start of the race and recharge whenever the racer passes one of the seven checkpoints. Touching a bonus power box (a large crate with a question mark on each side) will randomly charge one of the other five skills. RRPM The scale of which a player's rollerbeetle speed is based upon. During a rollerbeetle race, a bar will appear, showing the player's current "RRPM", or "Rollerbeetle Rotations Per Minute". The mechanics of rollerbeetle acceleration are currently unknown. Scoring At the start of the race every player starts off with 600,000 points. For each additional second it takes for a racer to finish, they lose 1,000 points. This means that all scores are actually times measured in seconds to three decimal places. Rewards Gamer Points are awarded for different places: First place receives 7 Lunar Token, 7 Gamer faction and 50 Balthazar Faction per opponent that finished +50 Balthazar Faction for a "Flawless Victory" + 50 Balthazar Faction for every 5 wins in a row. Second place receives 5 Lunar Token and 5 Gamer faction. Third place receives 3 Lunar Token and 3 Gamer faction. Fourth place receives 2 Lunar Token and 2 Gamer faction. Remaining Players will receive one Lunar Token if they reach the end of the track within 30 seconds of the winner. Additionally, the players with the top 100 scores at the end of the Canthan New Year 2007 event will receive unknown prizes. Environmental effects *Water: Reduces speed by an unknown amount. NPCs * 10 Canthan Peasant * 10 Kurzick Peasant * 10 Luxon Peasant Notes * It is possible to kill yourself in the race using a vampiric weapon. Upon killing yourself, you will be returned to the Rollerbeetle arena. Trivia The mechanics of this mini-game seem to be similar to those of the Mario Kart series. Category:Canthan New Year 2007 Category:Special event missions